


Museum Day Trips

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Infodumping, Museums, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Patton and Deceit head to the museum.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Kudos: 55
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Museum Day Trips

“That one’s a rattlesnake!” Deceit exclaimed, tugging Patton’s shirt sleeve and pointing. “It sheds its skin onto its tail and uses that as a warning!”

Patton laughed and gently moved Deceit through the exhibit. “What else do you know about the animals?” he asked.

“Lots and lots!” Deceit exclaimed. “I love this, can we come back sometime?”

“Yeah, sure! The Natural History Museum  _ is _ pretty cool,” Patton agreed. “What do you know about lions?”

Deceit’s eyes lit up. “The females are the ones who hunt! They prefer males with darker manes! There’s even a female lion who grew a mane...”


End file.
